


你应想象，一朵玫瑰

by cryogenic



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic
Summary: “那个男人，刚刚找你说了什么呢？”低沉、但是熟悉的男声贴在他耳边响起，罗曼吞咽了一口口水，他的右手手腕被抓住，被迫贴在了墙上。“我可没有对他最宠爱的儿子做什么过分的事情，就算是肉体的交易，我也是使出毕生所学达成宾主尽欢的happy ending啊，Dr.罗曼，你为什么不这样告诉他呢？”“我——”男人的嘴唇贴在他的耳廓上，舌尖一下一下地舔弄着他的耳孔。“……告诉他，不是山谷的百合，不是沙仑的玫瑰，你才是那朵不知廉耻、肆意对外散发着甜腻的香气的花。”
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster
Kudos: 10





	你应想象，一朵玫瑰

0

所谓“成年人的游刃有余”到底指什么，要藤丸立香来说，大概便是轻微隔绝的社交距离与善意的冷漠感。

她仍旧记得，在这项拯救人理的伟业刚刚开始时，迦勒底曾一度遭遇过极大的能源危机。那段时间电力紧缺到医生他们关闭了迦勒底的绝大部分区域，所有幸存人员晚上集中睡在同一间房子里，中间像是医务室一般拉上了巨大的帘幕，男性睡在靠在门口的位置，而女性员工则睡在里面——以此来保证大家的安全并降低能源的消耗。

罗曼医生执意如此安排，并一马当先地睡在了最靠近门口的位置。

那种战地医院一样的生活持续了大约半个月。

实话实说，藤丸立香并不讨厌这些，甚至有些喜欢。彼时她和玛修刚刚成为朋友，总有聊不完的话，玛修她总是会请求她说说看自己在“外面的世界”遭遇过的点点滴滴——夏天是怎样的，晴天是怎样的，游乐园又是什么，诸如此类。她们会将自己的睡袋拖到角落，偷偷摸摸地小声说话。她总是睡得很晚又起得很早，两位少女之间的夜谈会使她头脑清醒一如白天，连她自个儿也不清楚这看似无穷无尽的精力是如何出现的。

由此她也在不经意之间注意到了一些事，一些无伤大雅，但是事后想起来却注定证实这儿已经发生了什么的事情。比如，总是在午夜时分消失的守夜人、凌晨时拖着疲倦身体回归的旅行者、某位工作人员手套上仿佛花朵一样散不去的血点。

诸如此类的。

总之结果便是，突然有一天——她如今也不确定是什么时候，当她从训练场回来时，迎接她的是久违的明亮灯光以及工作人员那兴奋的笑容。

“多亏了罗曼医生，现在解决了！”他们高兴地对自己宣布，然后在一片吵吵嚷嚷当中，把罗曼医生给推到了玛修和她的面前。

“我请了一个老朋友帮忙……”他有点儿害羞地说道，一只手轻轻地挠着脸颊。

“老朋友”。

她敏锐地捕捉到了说出这个词时，罗曼话语间轻微的踌躇，并迅速联想起这几日罗马尼·阿其曼这个人夜晚的古怪行踪。

他总是半夜时消失不见，有时是半个小时，有时是几个钟头，有时几乎到了白天才会回来。他的手指尖流血了，尽管他并未多说什么，但是那道伤口对于一名医者而言，未愈合的时间过于长久了。

可是，似乎并没有什么人去特意询问这些事，大家对这些事保持着心照不宣的疏远感。这种隔绝与冷漠会出现在许多地方，比如，这儿除了玛修和她这唯二的少年人，也没有其他人如此热衷于交流过去的生活。

而唯一可以确认的是，迦勒底后续再也没有出现过能源短缺的问题，在这位万籁俱寂的纯白世界里，这幢建筑靠着魔力与电力成为了人类仅存的最后堡垒。

没有人应该知道罗马尼·阿其曼为这件事达成了什么样的交易。

1

“我今晚会先走。”晚上时，罗曼宣布道。

“对！有点，其他的事情。”他含糊不清地说着，但是没关系，在迦勒底，他的同事都是成年人，理应学会对他人的生活保持友善的沉默。再者说来，他也并非是个极其喜欢与他人发生过多联系的人。

他磨磨蹭蹭地向室外走去，却在走廊上遇到了一位意想不到的人物。

同事——抑或经过社会打磨的合格成年人，这二者面前站立的那位年轻的牧羊人可是均不满足，他直直在门口堵住了自己。

尽管生前，他们的关系并不紧密，可是被自己的父亲如此打量让罗曼本能地感到紧张，更何况现在他真的有事瞒着对方。但他依旧稳住了神，强迫自己看向那双和自己几乎一模一样的绿眼睛。

“——总感觉，罗曼医生你的身上多了一股气味呢，不，应该说是花的臭味吧。”大卫王开门见山地说道。

自俄刻阿诺斯海上的冒险之后，他曾于脑内设想过一千种与自己过去的父亲对话的情形，可今天这一种并未包含在内——他并不确定自己的父亲会再度介入他的生活

“所以说，Dr.罗曼，你喜欢花吗？”大卫咄咄逼人地追问着说道。

所幸面前的牧羊青年还未成长为那样不怒自威的王。这单独听起来不过是一句格外普通的话。可他仍旧记得自己的父亲带着他观赏那座花园时，曾经问过他类似的话，但愿只是他多想罢了。

“——一定是喜欢的，对吧？不过，如果是我的话，我讨厌那种花，那种会不知廉耻地对外散发出腥甜的香气，花蕊上永远挂着黏糊糊的蜜与粉末的花朵。如果你也不喜欢这种的话，还是早点换掉比较好。”

他想试着辩解几句。可是大卫说完便直直转身向后走去，他叫了对方一声，令人尊敬的大卫王伸出一只手来，背对着他挥了挥。

这是个告别的动作。罗曼想。年幼时他曾数次见到自己的父亲做出如此的姿势。这个手势意味着“别离”、“终止谈判”以及“就到这里便结束了”，是一个不容置疑的手势。

不过，现在的他的话，会喜欢花吗？他想。将自己的内在完全暴露在外、不知廉耻地对外散发出腥甜的香气，花不都应该是如此招摇又放浪的东西吗？

他叹了一口气，调整起了自己的手套。他换了一副新的，之前的那一副，已经被“玷污”了。

在前往他应去之地的路上，回想起这件事，他依旧心有戚戚焉。而如此心不在焉的行走，根本无法应对接下来会发生的事情。

在走廊拐角，他被一双手抓住，拖入某个昏暗的房间之内。随后，一个和自己身高相近、但远比自己强壮的人，将他圈在了墙角。

“那个男人，刚刚找你说了什么呢？”低沉、但是熟悉的男声贴在他耳边响起，罗曼吞咽了一口口水，他的右手手腕被抓住，被迫贴在了墙上。

“我可没有对他最宠爱的儿子做什么过分的事情，就算是肉体的交易，我也是使出毕生所学达成宾主尽欢的happy ending啊，Dr.罗曼，你为什么不这样告诉他呢？”

“我——”

男人的嘴唇贴在他的耳廓上，舌尖一下一下地舔弄着他的耳孔。

“……告诉他，不是山谷的百合，不是沙仑的玫瑰，你才是那朵不知廉耻、肆意对外散发着甜腻的香气的花。”

男人说着，空余的那只手在他的身上游走，他的手指力道控制得刚刚好，会让他感觉到一点点的疼痛，以及更多的——

_欢愉。_

对方的手一一揉过了他的胸口、小腹，一路向下。当他开始隔着衣服揉捏着他的下体。罗曼闷哼出声，没被控制的那只手哆哆嗦嗦地试图将皮带解开，那个人倒是也帮了忙。金属扣松开时发出了清脆的响声，之前被束缚的部位从其中顶了出来。他已经硬了。就算室内很黑，什么都看不见，罗曼也能感觉到自己下面湿得一塌糊涂。

梅林开始更用力地隔着内裤揉捏着他，他的嘴唇哆嗦着，最后小声嚅嗫出声：

“梅、梅林——”他恳求道。

“有什么吩咐吗，阿其曼大人？”男人漫不经心地回应着他，热乎乎的手指插进了他的两腿之间，隔着一层布料抚摸起他的会阴。罗曼觉得腿脚酸软，几乎只能挂在梅林身上。他咬着牙，将左手搭在了梅林的肩膀上。

“……请……亲亲我。”

他说道，本想讨好似的吻上梅林的面颊，却被躲开，最后嘴唇所做的却是像小猫那样轻轻地用舌头在他的喉结上舔了一下。

几乎是下一秒，一双嘴唇便压在了他的唇上。

罗曼下意识地张嘴让对方进来。对方吸着他的嘴唇和舌头，原本扣住他手腕的手向上滑动，指关节嵌入他的指缝当中，唇舌交缠发出的湿答答的水声像是小锤，在他的神经上不断敲打。

“遵命，我的大人——”

在接吻中，梅林模模糊糊地说着。随后，魔术师那只空余的手按在了他的腰侧。那些手指先是一根一根地敲击着他的肋骨，隔着织物用力地勾勒出它们的形状，随后便插入他的毛衫当中，抚触着他光裸的皮肤，暗示着随后会发生的事情。

他向来是无法在这种时候、这种事上反抗梅林的。他们的契约不允许这些。可是罗曼并不太想让他看见现在自己的模样。他只得夹紧了自己的手肘，与不断被拉扯上滑的衣摆对抗着。可是梅林此时却出乎意料地富有耐心。他继续执拗地亲吻着自己，甜腻的吻落在他的嘴唇、脸颊、和鼻尖上。

就当他几乎要迷失在这接连不断的细碎亲吻之中时，魔术师却突然停了下来。

“碍事。脱掉。”

梅林不带感情地命令着，那声音像是冰块，他找回了自己的神志。

是的，这样反而会更好一点——罗曼想，略去那些亲吻和无谓的缠绵，转而进行交易最本质的行为。尽管他那已经所剩无几的自尊心依旧在叫嚣，他还是脱掉了那件深色的上衣。

在他缺乏色素的胸口上，横亘着两条棕褐色的胶布。其中一侧在方才的推搡和磨蹭中已经脱落了大半，裸露在外的脆弱皮肤肿胀着，透着血一般烂漫的红色。

梅林伸手撕掉那条胶布时罗曼呻吟出声，魔术师特地将这一过程相当缓慢地进行，任由他的肌肤被那条胶布残存的最后黏性不断拉扯着，最后袒露出右侧红肿的乳首，在这段时间的反复吮吸、舔咬与疼爱里，那枚小小的肉粒已经被玩弄得不成样子。

“真的是，非常漂亮。”梅林说道，“那位君主一定是已经发现了吧，自己的儿子已经被玩弄成了如此淫乱的模样。”

罗曼的喉结上下滚动着，最后还是什么都没说。

“诶？——不喜欢提起那个人吗？明明你之前，还有刚才的那股嫌恶的情绪，可是相当美味且少见的佳肴啊。”

“你是没办法理解的。”罗曼说道。

“我确实无法理解你们之间的父子情谊，但是所幸，我比你的父亲更懂得如何榨出你的实话。”

当魔术师的手指再次揉过他的胸口时，针刺的痛感电流般传来。那粒此前被使用过多的软肉已经不堪重负，此刻正高高地从男人那被解放的瘠薄胸口处顶起，在夜间微寒的空气里颤颤巍巍的，就像是悬挂在枝头的多汁浆果。

“还真是可怜呢，你看，已经肿到这么大了。”魔术师说道，他的脸颊贴上了自己的胸口磨蹭着，罗曼能感觉到对方的脸颊那冰冷的温度。

罗曼再次瑟缩了一下。

“所以，这里会很疼吗？”梅林一边假装关切地询问，一边用指腹夹住了他的乳首用力向外拉扯。

“——那么，这样呢？”

“——混蛋！！”

他骂了一声，而与此同时，魔术师干脆利落地将另外一块那块耐磨胶布给扯了下来，并在另外一边的肿大乳首上使劲掐了一下。那一瞬间的疼痛几乎让他眼冒金星。

“在我差不多玩腻了之前总算有多余的反应了吗？不过，希望罗曼君还记得，合同的第二百三十条，你已经完完全全地把自己卖给了我哦。”梅林说道。

那一个条款是，直到他最终死亡或者最终被玩腻，罗马尼·阿其曼这个男人的身体将一直由梅林处置并不得拒绝。可以说是相当过分的要求了。

“我……会记得忍气吞声的。”罗曼闭上了眼睛，咬着牙说道。

“乖孩子。”

梦魔奖励性地在他的额头上印下一吻，随后他的嘴唇刮擦过他的鼻尖、下巴、锁骨，最终俯身于自己的胸口。男人的舌尖卷住了刚刚才被狠狠欺负过的乳粒，向口中送去，舌头和牙齿同时刺激着肿胀不堪的乳尖，口腔模拟着吮吸和吞咽的动作。

“嗯嗯——啊！”

罗曼大口喘着气，平息着自己的呼吸。痛苦与愉悦的感觉同时袭来，这使得他此时不知道应该尖叫抑或喘息。他的大脑一片混沌，此时能够说出口的，却只有——

“别，再这样下去——！”

——会坏掉的。

不管是自己的自尊心，还是他被过分玩弄的胸口。

罗曼只能语焉不详又不成样子地拒绝道。

可是此时梅林却笑出了声来。

“梦魔也是拥有镜像体质的生物，我想作为那个人的转生的你会比我更加理解这种事。”他说道。

“想要被温柔对待的话，不如先试试看爱上我吧？被罗曼同学温柔以待的情绪，我倒是很想尝试一下呢。不过，虽然不太理解人类的感情，但是我也不喜欢被如此吊在不上不下的地方。”

梅林轻车熟路地说出了这样不要脸的话来。

他伸手托住了自己的臀部，将臀肉向两边掰开，魔术师的性器的硕大前端碾压着自己敏感的肛周。

“如果Dr.罗曼真的发自内心地讨厌我做这些事情的话，像个真正被做了过分的事情的人类一般喊叫出‘杀了你！’这样的话如何？这样我也可以放下顾虑地尽情做些过分的事情，并且说点儿类似于‘好啊，不过我会提前在床上杀死你哦’，这样才更像是梦魔才应该说出的话嘛，要来试试看吗？”

“很简单哦，来，和我一起试试看，‘杀了你——’。”

“唔，嗯——”罗曼拼命摇着头。他紧紧地咬住牙齿，想要咽回口中的呻吟，可是已经习惯于被面前男人疼爱的身体比大脑更加老实地承认了自己的欲望，已经承受不住这样的刺激的身体没出息地抖个不停。

“——是说不出来吗？”梦魔继续轻佻地询问着。

他确实说不出这样的话。

——仅仅只是因为嗅到了对方身上的花的香气，腰就晃动个不停，就像是在祈求面前男人的垂怜。他憎恶着这时的自己，门齿咬住下唇忍耐住喉咙里的呻吟声，眼泪从紧闭着的眼睑里涌出，在这短暂的恍然之间，梅林却抓住了空隙，硕大的龟头率先顶入了松软又温暖的小穴里。

“啊——”罗曼再次发出了悠长的叹息。

“如果不拒绝的话，我就视作你同意，完完全全地放进去了哦？”

梅林托住了罗曼的臀部，将自己彻底送了进去，几下插拔之后便直接开始粗暴地上下抽插起来，臀肉拍击着阴囊发出了淫荡的声响。

借着重力，这个姿势可以进得格外深，卵形的龟头在柔软的肠壁上狠狠磨蹭着，探寻着更加内里的甬道。

“啊，梅林——慢、慢点——”

罗曼喊着，混杂着鼻音的声音甜腻又色情，双眸因为欲望也因为哭泣而通红，彻底失去了力气的身体软成一团，只能靠在梅林的身上。

这几日、几周、甚至几个月以来每一个晚上均是如此，已经完全习惯于和梦魔做爱的肉体就像是一杯即将满溢的水，疼痛与欢愉在他身体上的界限从未如此模糊过。他彻底失去了对自己的身体的掌控能力，紧紧掐住对方肩膀的手指颤抖着松开又捏紧。方才刚刚泄过的阴茎颤颤巍巍地再次立起。

“快坚持不住了吗？不如想想看自己没有做到的事情再加把劲呢，罗马尼·阿其曼。” 梅林像是相当习惯这种事一般地说道。他将自己的背部靠在了墙上，借着支点的力继续操弄着自己。罗曼的手指哆哆嗦嗦地从梅林的身上撤开，堵住了自己的前端,不让自己在崩溃的边缘射出。

可是他的身体已经再也经受不住一丝一毫的刺激，几乎是在触碰到的那一瞬间，他便出精了，却并非是射出来的，伴随着那几乎烧化神经的快感，他的阴茎软塌塌地歪向了一侧，大量半透明的浑浊液体从头部的小孔里不受控制地汩汩流出，与此同时高潮的快感也被无限度地拉长。他无法数清到底过了几秒，四周的世界开始旋转并散发出朦胧的白光。

“啊——啊！”伴随着破碎的泣声，罗曼在这肆无忌惮的高潮体验里发出了绝望的喘息。他的声音也许是太大了，以至于梅林甚至得用他的唇和舌堵住自己的嘴。他一边吻着自己，一边摸着自己光裸的脊背。

体感上时间变得如此的漫长，以至于罗曼感觉到自己的耳朵正嗡嗡作响，后穴的肠肉也不受控制地在梅林的性器上绞紧，梦魔的形状从未如此清晰过，在轰轰高鸣的心跳声外，他甚至疑心能听到咕啾咕啾的水声。

过了好一阵子，罗曼才从潮吹后的高潮中取回了神智，梅林也放开了他，之前身后那一直支撑自己的、并且肆无忌惮的用性器磨蹭着臀瓣的触感也随之消失了。此时的墙面对他而言太凉了一点儿，他的身体炽热，感官几乎被放至最大，顺着墙面倒在地上时就像是被推着在冰面上滑行，而方才后穴里那翻搅似的纠缠使他双腿虚软，最终他跪坐在了地板上，身体前倾，双手支撑在地面，下巴却被那人的手指捏住。

梅林的手指探入他的口腔之中，夹住了他的舌头，强迫他发出因为缺氧而不得不溢出的喘息、强迫他转过头来，继续看向自己。

罗曼回了头，却闭紧了双眼，不敢去看方才那个对他过于温柔的梦魔——梦魔本不应有如此的情绪，就像他也不应该在交易中掺杂太多的享受。可罗曼仍旧能感觉到出眼前似有黑影浮动，紧紧搂抱住他的梦魔像是一场梦，但发生在他身上的事情的感官又是如此明晰。

他颤抖着提出可否用手指代替自己那被过度使用的小洞继续方才未完的事项，梅林同意了。于是他依旧闭着眼，将男人在耳边不断柔声道出的“不打算看看我吗”的诱惑置若罔闻。魔术师勃起硬涨的阴茎的温度高得吓人，像是火焰又像是坚冰，自己的手指有时一触即化仿佛流水，有时又恋恋不舍地被吸附于其上。

如此这般心不在焉的罗玛尼阿其曼显然不能让个性恶劣的梦魔满意。他状似温柔地抽拔出了自己，撑在他上眼睑处的手指几乎称得上是含情脉脉。

“你太累了，罗马尼·阿其曼。”梅林叹息道，“瞧瞧你这双漂亮的绿眼睛，昨夜、甚至之前更多的夜晚，一定沉浸于纵情欢愉而遗忘了休息，对吧？这样疲倦的你是无法完成我们俩的约定的。”

他无法对梅林说出“请改至下次”这种话，毕竟他诞生于一个相当讲究契约精神的民族，那部经书甚至不过是犹太人与那位大人之间立下的无数个契约而已，而那个恶劣的魔术师当时自然没有给予他回旋的余地。

正当他嘴唇哆嗦着寻找词语时，梦魔继续说道：“所以不如让我们换个地方，去另一处继续寻欢作乐，您意下如何？”

梦魔提出如此的要求，自然是要将他俩一同拖入梦境，这也意味着他会彻底丧失对自己的最后一丝控制权，转而变成梅林彻头彻尾的玩具。这听起来自然不是一个好主意。

2

可他似乎连拒绝的权利也没有被给予。在一晃神后，他已察觉到自己落入某处漆黑的空间当中。

身体之下不再是坚硬的地板，而是什么柔软的、像是垫子的东西。空气那令人不适的夜寒也消散殆尽了，如果仔细去嗅，甚至能闻到淡淡的花香。

他的身体比之前要更轻巧、更灵活，对于之前发生的事情，他的记忆并非十分明晰，只能依靠着一点点的直觉判断他此时是处于梦境当中——一个被特地构造出来的、过分真实的梦境。

罗曼闭上了眼睛，再睁开，好看清黑暗中的事物。看起来他像是在什么高塔当中，远处有几扇拱形的小窗，能远远地看见像是海平面的灰线。他站起了身，明显感觉到了肢体的不平衡。罗曼只得伸出手来，在温暖的空气中摸索、比划着，再向前走了两步后，他的手指触摸上了什么冰凉的、似乎带有反光的东西，于是他再向前一些，总算适应了黑暗的眼睛看清楚了——那是一面带有锈痕的镜子。

这里并非他熟悉的空间，可是他依旧是他——镜像内的人下半身是光裸的，可是他首先能注意到的却是自己的肚子。

罗曼的手指惊讶地隔着那一层单薄的黑色布料抚上了自己的腹部。

在确认了那里确实存在着什么东西之后，他将上衣向上卷起，面前镜像内那个轻微颤抖着的人也做出了一模一样的反应。于是他看清了，面前的人——也便是自己，有一个极为明显的向外凸出的肚子，就连皮下的血管都清晰可见。那缠绵的、流淌着的柔和曲线就像是用手指蘸起缓缓垂落的蜜糖，拉扯出细丝，淫靡而又甜蜜，让人几乎无法移开眼睛。

是某个被偷偷藏在他身体里的、不知由谁播下的种子，将他的腰身撑至极致。

但，既然他现在身处梦境，那么答案自然只有一个。

梅林，也只可能会是梅林。他们的交易契约事无巨细，罗马尼·阿其曼已将自己除性命和灵魂之外的每一寸肌肤与器官切片售与高塔中的魔术师，而剩余的部分则是由无数个亲吻与绵长到几乎不会有尽头的夜晚来进行补足。

他是不可以私下对梅林说“不”的，可是变成现在这样，依旧太过分了。

罗曼将自己的上衣重新拉扯归位时，原本昏暗的空间内突然出现了一团朦胧的光芒，那道光来自他的身后，他眯起了眼，本想转身去看，可是此时一只有力的手已落在了他肩膀之上。罗曼下意识地想要挣脱开来，可是随后又慢慢地、慢慢地松懈下自己的力道。

这座高塔的主人，梅林，已经降临于他身边——他总是喜欢晚来一步，以便更好地欣赏他手足无措又气急败坏的脸。

“梅林！你倒是解释解释这是怎么一回事——”他喊道。

“一点助兴节目罢了，怎么，不喜欢吗？”梦魔很平常地回答道，“怎么，不喜欢吗？”

他怎么可能喜欢！罗曼刚想要张嘴反驳，可是梅林的手已经伸了上来，男人的手指张开按在了罗曼的腹部。

罗曼想要制止住梅林的动作，但是因为契约的原因，他做不到，只能任由那双手上下抚摸着他隆起的腹部。这让他烦躁当中还有些害羞。于是他说道：

“如果只是在梦境里倒也无妨。”他破罐子破摔一样地说道，“不过我想事先确保，这不是你对我缺乏锻炼的一种嘲讽。”

“不，我亲爱的。”梦魔笑着说道，他停下了手上的动作，转而低下头来，用耳朵贴上了罗曼的腹部，像是在聆听里面发出的声响。

“这是赞美。”

男人用唱歌一般的声音说道，那双紫色的眼镜相当短暂地瞟了一下他的脸，而他的眼眸中所充斥的，是一种奇妙的欣喜感，虽然极其淡薄又转瞬即逝，可罗曼仍旧像捕捉风中游丝一般地捉住了它。

梦魔是一种自身并无感情但是却很擅长于模仿具有情感的生物的东西。虽然身为混血，但是梅林和人类在感性上所拥有的共同点，大概也仅有一汤匙吧，他极少在这个男人身上真正看到属于他自己的东西，可是这次他察觉到了，那是真的，真的属于这一个体的欣喜。大概是这种欣喜感染到了他，他也些微地露出了笑容。并任由这种温柔的情绪缓缓流出，被那位梦魔尽情吞入腹中。

“所以说，这到底是怎么回事？”在那欣喜、与温柔的情绪一同消散之后，罗曼催促地问道。梅林自然是可以不回答他的，不过如果他执意去问，梦魔也会给予他答案。可是这次罗曼失望了，梦魔什么也没有说。他用自己的嘴巴堵住了罗曼的疑问，手指摸着罗曼的屁股。梦境中他依旧身体滚烫发软，连穴口都黏软发烫，梅林的手指不过路过而已，它就渴盼地翕动着想要留住它——

罗曼颤抖着，他的一只手抬起，牙齿咬住了自己的袖口，并祈祷梅林接下来不会发出诸如“叫出声”之类的过分要求。魔术师的手指继续向上，顺着脊骨的线条向上，经过腰，直至最后环住了自己的肩膀，罗曼伸手抱住了梅林，感觉自己就像是抱住了一个世界，一个封闭、潮湿，却像火山口一样炙热的世界。

“如果你以为在梦里把我变成异化的怪物就能彻底蒙混过关，那你可未免太小看罗马尼·阿其曼了。”罗曼颤抖着说道，随后，他翻身骑跨在梅林身上，掐住男人的肩膀，压制住了他。

他抬起腰来，扶着那根已经完全勃起的性器。下一秒，内壁被完全撑开的终章感就将全部的语言锁死在了喉间，他只能从牙缝间漏出几声不成调的呻吟。

“怎么了？只是进入了一小半就受不了了吗，不服输的罗曼君？”梅林悠悠然地说道。

罗曼的嘴唇哆嗦着，另一手撑在了梅林的大腿上。本就被勾起情欲的身体显然并不满足于这种浅尝辄止，小腿肌肉痉挛着让他几乎无法控制自己的身体。他本想继续向下坐，可是更多的、甜蜜的呻吟开始不受控制地向外涌出。

梦魔是个性格恶劣的家伙，和梅林做时他得一次一次地依靠着自尊心与疼痛感保持自己的意志清明、不至于轻易沦陷其中。而梦境和现实并不相同，做梦的时候人是不会痛的，只剩下纯粹而无垢的快乐，而梅林一定不会让他如此轻易地醒来。

他努力压制住内心的那股焦躁和绝望，小幅度地摇摆起了身体。这里是梦境，他的身体就像是块不可思议的吸饱了水的海绵，只要轻轻一戳就会沾湿你的指头。梅林那怒张的性器顶着他，罗曼能感觉到自己分泌出来的东西顺着肉棒的顶端滑了下去，又顺着对方抽插的动作濡湿了被撑开的穴口。

他们的交合是湿漉漉的，且注定缠绵。梅林抱住了他的腰，每一次向上的顶入都比之前要更深一分，终于全部吞下时对方和自己同时长长地出了一口气，罗曼的头发已经彻底散开了，额头覆满了薄汗，他俯身趴下去，贴上了梅林的胸膛，对方则是亲吻起自己的嘴唇，梦魔就像只刚刚被伺候舒服了的动物，伸出舌尖舔吻着自己的脸轮。

在这安抚性的吻中，罗曼困倦地闭上了眼睛，可是梅林却突然用上了牙齿，他用力咬上了自己的嘴唇，一丝淡淡的腥甜在这个缠绵的吻间散开。

没有感觉到疼痛——在这个醒不来的梦境里，这一丝超出预料的兽性就像是抛给溺水者的绳圈。罗曼拼命地游着、扑腾着自己的四肢与胳膊，妄图抓住那根救命稻草。

可是更大的波浪很快便袭来。在极短暂的一瞬间里，他的疼痛感又回来了。罗曼感觉到了嘴唇破开的刺痛、身体被撑开的胀痛，以及被肆意玩弄的灵魂发出的“咔哒咔哒”的响声。他倒吸一口冷气，后穴绞紧了，他的这一反应似乎让梅林很满意。

花之魔术师肉食者一般慢条斯理地咬住他的唇，伤害若是被剥离去疼痛，那么这个动作只剩下了完全的占有欲，男人那双紫色的眼睛凝视着自己，挟持住自己的肉体，开始了下一轮更猛烈的抽插。罗曼被他顶得哆哆嗦嗦，只能双手收紧在梅林的肩头。这时身处下位的征服者却缓缓坐起身来，他示意自己向侧边看。

而房间的另一边——在这个昏暗的、空空荡荡的房间里，却偏偏存在着一面镜子，罗曼自己早已一丝不挂，而搂抱着自己的白色男人甚至仅仅将裤子拉下卡在臀部。梅林伸出一只手来，顺着他的脊骨向下，最终停留在腰侧。他的一条腿被强硬地抬高，身体也被把控住，罗曼的眼神和镜子中梅林的那双紫眼睛相遇时，对方的身上突然流露出比起人类更像是捕食的野兽一般的气息。撑在他体内的性器骤然开始全力抽插，每一下都是完全抽出再尽根没入，穴口的软肉却不知餍足地吮吸着在内里横冲直撞的侵犯者，不断留恋地翻露出内里鲜嫩的肉色，挽留着男人抽离。

肉体撞击时发出了“啪、啪”的闷响，交合处的蜜水被搓出了泡沫，发出了淫乱的水声。罗曼本想喊出声来，尖叫却和氧气一同被掠夺殆尽，能做到的只有睁大自己的那双绿眼睛，就像是顺流而下的浮木，连呼救的权力也被一并收走。

可是——

等一等！

罗曼回过神来，那一瞬间的恐惧完全打败了情欲。他在面前男人的压制之下，挣扎着找到自己的声音：

“梅林……轻、轻一点！”罗曼咬着牙说道。

对方的动作停了下来，嘴唇上还挂着残留的唾液痕迹。他伸出手来，先是去触碰他的手指，随后搁在了他的肚子行。罗曼这才意识到自己的手指方才早已无意识地扶上了自己隆起的腹部。

他是男人，男人是不可能怀孕的，而这里是梦境，一个由世界上最恶劣的梦魔编制而出的作弄人的梦境。那里本来就应该什么都没有，这一切只是梅林的恶作剧而已。

但是，他却逐步深陷于其中——就像明知一切均为情势所迫却深陷于这场绝对不会有结果的交易当中一样。

意识到这一点后，罗曼的手闪电般地缩回。

“我知道这是你的恶作剧——不过，这太快了，太激烈了。”他摇着头，有些尴尬地喃喃自语道，几缕橘粉色的长发垂落在他肩头。

“那我们可以慢一点儿来。”他的大腿上被覆上了一只温暖的手心，梅林就好像是在安慰他一般地说道。

罗曼不可思议地回头看向他。

“我想问你，你是刚才不小心捡回了自己的良心吗？”他问道。

“只是捡回了一点儿生物繁衍时应有的本能罢了。”梦魔回答。

他的性器再一次平稳地捅入了滚烫的肉穴，就像是要将内里的每一分褶皱熨烫平整似的缓慢地推进，动作却轻柔了许多。但此刻这份过多的温柔对于罗曼而言，又成了另一种甜蜜的折磨。就算只是单纯地用自己的肉体和由此生出的愤怒的情感换取花之魔术师的魔力，他们依旧在这种事上耗费过多的精力。

梅林太了解他了，梦魔只是在罗曼身体的最深处小幅度地冲撞，他却在内里某个点被碾磨过时，不受控制地尖叫出声。

梅林甚至不需要去进一步确认，他只是低沉地笑着，抵上了那里连续撞击，随即便从这里榨取出了一连串不成调的呻吟。这便是他所说的“实话”，无需再去忍耐。

滚烫的肉壁因为满溢而出的情欲呈现出不可思议的紧致与柔软，梅林在他的身上很享受了一番，却在最后关头拔了出来，将白色的粘稠液体尽数射在了罗曼隆起的小腹上。

微凉的体液激得仍处于高潮之中的罗曼的身体颤抖了几下。那些稠白的浊液顺着可爱的肚脐流至腿间，与身后溅泄而出的情液混合，被梅林伸手蘸起，恶趣味地在肚皮上抹开。

罗曼此时已经无力去同他争吵，只能虚弱地撑着身体。梦中的疲惫感却消散得极快，他只能用一只胳膊挡住自己汗津津的脸，假装自己仍旧在平复呼吸。可是这时，魔术师却再度落在了他身边。之前狭窄、昏暗的房间突然变得明亮，他身下的软垫突然变成了花瓣。

随即，大量的粉色花瓣从天花板倾泻而下，覆盖在他们的身上，他能听见潺潺的流水声，一切都表现得像是《赫利奥加巴勒斯的玫瑰》这副画一样。

3

赶在玫瑰花瓣彻底将他们二人淹死之前，梅林突然开口了。

“我想您此时仍旧很好奇，所以我会向您一五一十地坦白一些关于梦魔的秘密。首先，一个小知识，通常情况下，梦魔会在夏至时出现，寻找他们的， _猎物_ ，Dr.罗曼，你可以这么说。”

紧接着，梅林说了个音节古怪拗口的词语，自然不会是古英语或者威尔士语，他的嘴唇几乎没有动，那声音却能够直直灌入所有人的脑子，并在他的神经上炸响。比起“听到被”更类似于被“感知”到，梅林所说的并非是猎物，而是类似于“母体”、“播种地”和“培养皿”一样的东西。

作为星球精神波动产物的梦魔，在中世纪的神秘学研究里总是会与“天使”或者“降灵”扯上关系，但是其实比起动物，它们更像是某种植物，而在漫长繁衍中拥有了最为复杂、精妙的精神活动的人类，会被出现活动的梦魔当作土壤，种下自己的种子，也是理所当然的事情。

“梦魔很挑剔，尽管那个被选中的倒霉鬼有一张漂亮的脸蛋和一双清澈好看的眼睛对于他们接下来要做的事毫无裨益，他们也会固执地去选择仲夏节舞会上最美丽的女孩，并蛮不讲理地给他们递上自己的邀请函。”梅林道。

“听上去似乎比你更讲道理一点儿。”罗曼气哼哼地说道。

“我大部分时候也是很讲道理的，罗曼同学。”梅林笑盈盈地说道。

“那些少女大部分时候都不会知道自己身上发生过什么，她们只能感觉到一阵光笼罩住自己，有些人会认为她们在梦中遇见了天使，然而那只是梦魔对着这块土地随意地洒下了一把种子——但是这并不会改变什么，人类的血液几乎不能改变梦魔的幼崽的本性，那些幼崽不需要哺乳和扶养，他们会在那个人的梦境中长大，并汲取母体——我们姑且如此称呼他们吧，毕竟性别并不是那么重要——的精神能量，由此培育出作为精神体的认知和感知能力。而作为母亲的个体在醒来后就会忘记一切，作为对这慷慨提供借宿的回报，他们诞生时会主动选择离开，因为在那一刻他们便已经理解了一切。”

他意有所指地指了指自己的眼睛，随后那只手指又贴上了罗曼的脸颊，他的小指按在了他的下眼睑上，像是在仔细观察他的眼瞳。梅林离得太近了，罗曼甚至能从他的眼睛里望见自己的倒影。

“不过自然不会像你——另外一个更神通广大也不留情面的你那样理解透彻，不过梦魔天生便是精神之海的观光客，他们对世界有着自己的想法。”

罗曼注意到梅林不论提起梦魔，抑或人类，所用的都是他称。

“但是你留了下来，留在了人类的世界。”所以最后他说道。

他本有更多的、其他的可以和梅林谈论的事情。可是他隐隐约约地察觉到了梅林话中包含的其他信息。

“——不，梅林，你、你——”罗曼结结巴巴地开口，“你刚才，是不是说过——”

“哎呀，真不凑巧，似乎到了分别的时刻了呢。”梅林假装惊讶地盯着空无一物的手腕，“你看看这都几点了。”

“你根本就没有戴手表！”

“今晚我们就聊到这里吧，那么，我们下次再见咯，拜拜~”

“回答我的问题，梅林！”

4

如今为时尚早，这房间里却聚集了不少平日素来以“能言善道”——或者更直接一点说，“吵吵嚷嚷”而闻名的人物。

虽然人头攒动，可是如今这儿却鸦雀无声，众人只是看。用眼神打量、观赏、端详、注视。徒留坐在最中央的罗马尼·阿其曼一人如坐针毡。

他身边确实是还坐了别的什么人的。一个白色头发、肤白如雪，看起来和某个人活脱脱是一个模子里刻出来的孩子。那个男孩儿看起来可能只有四五岁，穿着相当整齐，面部表情也很冷静。

是的，冷静——一般而言，这种表情是不会出现在小孩子的脸上，但是现在并不一样，因为他看起来非常像梅林，却有着一双鲜绿色的眼睛。

罗曼觉得自己的脸颊在发烧，不由得低下头去。于一片吵吵嚷嚷的沉默审视之中，面前小男孩伸出来手来，揪住了他袖口的布料。

在半个小时前，也是这个孩子，平静地坐在自己的床头。

“早上好。”那个看起来相当面熟的陌生小孩对自己说道。

“早上……好？”罗曼如此回答。

总之，最后他询问自己“我可以留在这里吗？”的时候，罗曼几乎想都没想就答应了。所以他现在就需要在这里，接受全迦勒底亚斯好事者的审判。

于是罗曼反握了回去，感受着那个小朋友的手指的温度。对方没有回答，可是罗曼能感觉到他向自己这边轻微地挪动了一点儿。

不行——他必须得说点儿什么。罗马尼·阿其曼定了定神，最后才艰难地开口。

“虽然我也不太清楚这到底是怎么回事，但是——”

他说道：“我似乎……在梦里，有了一个孩子？”

5

“大卫先生您冷静一点！迦勒底里禁止放宝具。”

END


End file.
